Grey Day
by Jem Kallop
Summary: Kek (Yami Marik) is bored out of his mind at the festival for Grey Day, that is until he sees an intriguing stranger with white hair. Kek promptly takes to stalking him through the festival, but what happens when he gets spotted? Very fluffy deathshipping oneshot, rated for language and nothing else. XD


**I have more deathshipping! Again, it is for the wonderful and fabulous Miss Macabre Grey, whose birthday is today, so happy birthday Grey! I hope this brightens your day a little. XD It is AU and a companion piece with a thiefshipping story FanGirl16 is also posting today, which is also called 'Grey Day' and can be found here: www. fanfiction s / 9480214 / 1 / Grey - Day (take out the spaces). We wrote them separately, but it would be awesome if you skipped over and read that one too, as they intertwine very well (we hope!). As such there are mentions of thiefshipping in this oneshot, although it is predominately deathshipping. ^_^**

**Note: Yami Marik is called 'Kek' in here, which is a name Miss Macabre Grey came up with for him. I use it a lot, because I love it. I am also spelling Ryou 'Ryo', because it is Grey's birthday and I'm feeling generous. XD**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. No suing, please. XD**

**I hope you all enjoy this deathshipping fluff! - Jem**

It was a hot summer's day in July when Kek first found Ryo.

Domino city was bustling, the sunlight streaming in glimmering streaks through the early morning air as Kek reluctantly dragged himself through the streets. The crowds were enormous, a seething mass of humanity that pervaded every nook and cranny, the buildings swamped with people and the roads crammed and closed for the day. The 11th July brought a large festival every year, as all the people turned out to celebrate Grey Day. It was an opportunity for craftsmen to sell their wares, actors and dances to put on a show, and con men and women to flood the city in order to leech as much money out of travelling tourists as they possibly could.

Kek adored the last part.

On the whole, though, the vast spiky-haired Egyptian would much rather have remained in bed. It was still frighteningly early in the morning, the bright light almost painful on Kek's dark violet eyes, but Marik had begged him to come out to the festival, leaving Kek with no choice. Irritatingly, Bakura was going to be there as well, which just served to further annoy Kek. He couldn't stand Marik's pale white-haired boyfriend. Still, he had promised to meet them, so meet them he would.

Continuing to force his way through the crowds, Kek found himself forced to curb his more erratic tendencies, the weight of human bodies pressed around him almost too much for him to bear. His inner self was screeching at him to reach out and snap their necks, slit their throats, watch the blood dripping down whilst he grinned and cackled evilly, maniacal peals ringing through the city at the extent of his slaughter...

Marik would only get pissy if Kek did that, though.

Heaving a discontented sigh, Kek continued to weave his way around the festival, for the most part ignoring the various stallholders who cried out to him. Kek most certainly did not want to be here. Eventually finding the lamppost where he was to meet Marik, Kek leaned against it with a heavy frown and scanned the crowds. He was on the corner of a four-way crossroads, people pushing and moving on all sides. In the centre of the crossroads a stage was set up, currently being occupied by various dancers twisting and writhing with ribbons streaming through the air. Loud music boomed through two speakers at either edge of the cross, pounding through the heads of all watching at an almost painful frequency. There were people everywhere, but no sign of the two that Kek was supposed to be meeting.

"Hell, I guess they always were going to be late," Kek grumbled to himself, leaning his head back against the post. "They probably started arguing over something completely pointless, as per usual."

Releasing a low moan, Kek closed his eyes and growled to himself. He was bored and tired, and he could think of a million and one ways he could be better spending his time. Standing in the middle of a dumb festival, over some daft 'Grey Day', was making him angry. So many opportunities he was missing, all because of stupid Marik and his stupid idiot of a boyfriend. Kek had had enough.

"I'll have an ice cream, please."

The words dripped through the air in a voice that was low and soft-spoken, mostly calm as it washed over Kek's ears. It had a slight burring accent, almost seductive, and was coupled with a smoothness that instantly had Kek agape. The volume was low, the words almost whispered, but Kek's ears caught every syllable, every jump and shift in pitch. It sounded from somewhere to his left, where there was an ice-cream stand that Kek had all but ignored when he first arrived at this stupid spot; the people crowding around it had mostly been children, and Kek saw no use for the tiny beings other than to snap their necks. This low voice, however, most definitely belonged to an adult. An adult _male_. Kek focused on it completely, his brain thinking up images for what sort of a man such a beautifully attractive voice could belong to.

Kek opened his eyes, and he was not disappointed.

White was the first thing to catch his eye, and Kek felt a small twinge of anger when he thought of Bakura, Marik's boyfriend. This man was most certainly not Bakura, however. Long white hair streamed fluidly down a lightly jacketed back, pale skin peeking out from its short blue sleeves. From this angle, Kek caught a tantalising glimpse of a pert little nose and fragile features as the man lifted one blue-sleeved hand to collect his ice cream from the stall, a bright smile decorating his pink lips. Kek's gaze ravaged the oblivious man's face, picking out the fragile-looking skin, the bright green eyes that glimmered with a hidden knowledge, the lips that parted as he said thank you before turning away.

For one brief, delicious moment, Kek's dark violet eyes met the gleaming green of the man before him. Kek's heart stopped beating for a wrenching second, his darkened eyes flaring with sudden desire as his gaze travelled wantonly over the man's small form, the moment stretching on endlessly. Then the other's gaze flicked away again and the pale man turned to leave, his back to Kek as he wandered back through the crowds.

Kek stared after him, his jaw hanging open, a tiny bit of drool slipping between his lips before he snapped his mouth shut and jumped up, heading directly after the pale man. Oh, Kek was going to enjoy this. Whoever said the Grey Day festival couldn't be fun?

White hair should not be very difficult to spot, but the crowds were thick and cumbersome, heavy with people and extremely slow-moving. Kek strained over the heads of the couple he was trapped behind, violet eyes narrowing as he squinted, just catching a flash of white hair. With a triumphant shout and ignoring the surprised stares from the people around him, Kek barrelled his way through the crowds and shot off towards the white hair, knowing without a doubt that he would find the pale man with the beautiful voice and shining eyes.

Once Kek got out of the crowd, however, the splash of white was nowhere to be seen.

Growling low in his throat, Kek turned full circle, examining the crowd as best he could. There were plenty of people around, but none with white hair. Kek hissed; he wasn't going to lose that man so easily. Something about his presence, those bright green eyes, had shot straight through to Kek's stomach, ensnaring him immediately. A man like that did not just walk away.

Kek scoured the crowd again, cursing. There was still no sign of the pale man. Kek started forwards once more, turning a sharp corner and peering in all possible directions, desperate to catch this man that he needed to know more about. The crowds were so thick, the smells of the foodstalls flaring his nostrils and the sound of the music and stomping feet of the dancers overwhelming, but then –

There!

White hair.

Kek tore down the street, paying no mind to the crowds as he pushed past them, knocking over three small children and an elderly lady as he raced along the pavement. Kek paid no heed to the dancers in the street as he hurtled past them, his feet practically flying off the pavement and his blonde spikes of hair sticking maniacally up around his intent features. The white hair was dancing away, far ahead of him, but Kek easily gave chase, ignoring all the people he rushed past in his attempt to gain on the pale man he had seen so briefly.

White hair bobbed around another corner, so Kek tore after it mindlessly. There was a burning need somewhere in his chest to find out more about the man with the seductive voice and piercing green eyes, and it stopped all coherent thoughts, such as they were, from entering Kek's brain. He was acting entirely on instinct. He hardly paid any attention to where he was going, shooting straight around the corner and...

...Straight into a group of three teenagers.

Kek toppled backwards with an angry shout, white hair maddeningly close when he was shoved over, his momentum forcing the three teenagers onto the ground amidst many angry shouts. Kek didn't care, ignoring them completely as he scrambled back onto his feet, looking around desperately for that bundle of white that had him so enraptured. Dark violet eyes stared around, until...

_There._

The white haired man was just a few steps away. Pale skin shone brightly in the beams of the sun, green eyes glittering as he looked at the mess of teenage bodies on the ground, his mouth forming a perfect little 'O'. Kek instantly backed up, not exactly wanting to be spotted, but those green eyes soon flew up and pinned Kek in place.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

The pale man gave a surprised start, his eyes narrowing slightly, lips pursing as he tilted his head. "Weren't ... weren't you at the ice-cream stall?"

The low, accented voice had Kek automatically stepping forwards, his dark violet eyes heavy with want, but the pale man backed up a step with a small crease in his brow. "What are you doing?"

Kek stopped, his brow furrowing. He didn't want to start a damn _conversation_ with his prey; he just wanted to catch him. But the white haired man was backing up ever more urgently, his green eyes widening a little, before he abruptly turned on his heel and paced quickly away.

Kek roared out a low, "NO!" before giving chase, running straight after the pale man. Once again, however, Kek forgot to look where he was going in his eagerness and went flying into a heavy crowd of dancers, almost causing an avalanche as he toppled to the ground.

Looking up, Kek saw green eyes blink at him again, creasing slightly in amusement. A small smile graced pale lips, accompanied by a bright peal of laughter that had Kek's heart doing somersaults, before the white head turned again and continued bobbing through the crowd.

Kek watched him go, firm in the belief that he would continue to follow him until the small pale man belonged to him; those green eyes were Kek's and Kek's alone.

...

Kek was hiding this time.

He had successfully tailed the white-haired man around most of the festival, passing various stage performances, bands and shows, only getting spotted once. Green eyes had blinked at him and the man increased his pace, but Kek could be sly when he wanted to be and he managed to mingle amongst the crowd even as he continued to stalk the young man.

Determined not to get spotted again, Kek crouched behind a group of low bushes, peering around the corner of a building and watching with narrowed violet eyes as the pale man leaned against an apple-bobbing stall, his green eyes lit up with excitement. The apples were all coloured grey, the bowls of water themselves a stony, cloudy colour, all in honour of Grey day. Kek's nose wrinkled at the sight.

His face creased up in amusement, however, when the pale man took his turn. He couldn't hold back small cackles of laughter at the sight of white hair disappearing into a bowl and coming back with a grey apple clenched between pale teeth, long white locks sticking to the side of his skin and dripping onto his light blue jacket as he turned with a triumphant grin to the stall owner, the apple falling out of his wide lips and landing back in the water with a _splash_.

Kek laughed even more when he saw what the pale man had won; a pathetic-looking scrap of a scarf, hardly long enough to cover the man's small neck. The green-eyed man accepted it happily enough, though, winding it tightly around his neck with a smile and a nod of thanks to the stallholder, who tipped his cap in return.

As the pale man turned away from the apple bobbing stall, Kek panicked. He couldn't risk losing those green eyes again, and it could take hours to find him in this chaos of a festival, but at the same time he didn't want to be spotted. Whatever he was going to do, he would have to act _fast_.

Moving urgently and with loud, clumsy movements, Kek grabbed one of the bushes in front of him and quickly dug it up, holding it in front of his face. It was big for bush, more of a small tree than anything, but it was still quite a bit smaller than Kek. Still, if he bent down far enough and ran in a half-crouch, it should be enough to keep him hidden.

Starting forwards as stealthily as he could, Kek followed after the white-haired man, taking careful peeks over the top of the bush to make sure he was on the right track. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Kek, the bush was actually quite a lot smaller than he had first estimated, and so all it took was one glance over a slender shoulder for the white-haired man to see what looked like a tree, with purple-cloaked legs sticking out of one end and spiky blonde hair sticking out the other, following him haphazardly across the square.

It was very difficult for the pale man not to laugh.

With a small upward quirk to pale lips, the white-haired man continued carefully across the square, deliberately making for a slightly quieter side-street away from any unsuspecting dancers. Kek didn't spot this change in direction, however, sure as he was that his disguise was foolproof. He missed the laughing eyes of children as he strode past them, still determinedly carrying the bush in front of him, messy leaves prickly under his touch, the smell of flowers almost overpowering his nose. The white-haired man was still in sight, though, and that was all Kek desired.

The sun dipped a little behind the clouds when the pale man turned into the side street, Kek eagerly following without even noticing the thinning crowds. It wasn't until the man turned around, his green eyes searching the small street before alighting with a curious tilt of his head directly on Kek and the bush, that Kek realised they were now alone.

Kek cursed loudly, instantly dropping the bush and sliding back a step. He hadn't wanted to be spotted.

The pale man had other ideas.

"Why exactly are you following me?"

Kek leaped about three feet in the air before landing with a muffled _crash_ back on the stone pavement, turning with comically widened eyes to the pale man, whose head was still tilted curiously. Green eyes were trained directly on his face, narrowed quizzically.

Kek swallowed. "I just ... wanted you."

Green eyes blinked, and the pale man's features soon twisted into an expression of disgust.

Kek hastened to correct himself. "No, I mean – I mean, I wanted to get to know you! I saw you before, at the ice-cream stall and just ... your voice was so cute, and you look so fluffy..."

The pale man regarded him disapprovingly when Kek's voice trailed off, his pale lips drawn into a thin line. Kek watched him desperately, long tongue flicking out to lick his brown lips, which only served to make the pale man's expression to crease up further.

They stared at each other for a long moment before the pale man drew back a step, dusting himself off and shaking his head at Kek, who was regarding him hopefully.

"I think it's best if you leave me alone," was all the white-haired man said before he turned and walked away.

...

Kek, predictably, did not acquiesce to the pale man's request.

He growled low in his throat, continuing to stalk the streets around the rest of the festival, always following that flounce of white that was just tantalisingly close, so near and yet so far. The oddly matched pair passed many dancers, actors, and games before the white-haired man finally drew to a halt outside a puppet show of some sort, mostly aimed at the crowd of squealing children who had taken up residence outside its small stage. Two puppets, one a yellow bear, the other a brown dog, were waving fingered paws at each other as they tossed insults back and forth, much to the amusement of the children. The white-haired man watched with a small smile decorating his pale lips, his head tilted attractively to the side.

Kek growled when he saw the man, having to hold himself back from just leaping out and jumping the white-haired fool right then and there. Nobody walked away from Kek and got away with it, and that pale flesh would look so pretty streaked with blood, guts pouring out over the floor, the green eyes dimming their intensity as he gazed up in fear at Kek's leering face...

For some reason, though, the thought of marring that beautiful white skin caused Kek a bit of pain.

Shaking off the strange emotion, Kek decided that at this point, words spoke louder than action. Stalking straight up to the white-haired man, Kek grabbed his unsuspecting shoulder and turned him firmly around. Dark violet eyes met a startled green gaze, Kek's tone demanding as he spoke. "Tell me your name."

The white haired man's eyes grew wide. He backed up, shooting desperate looks to the left and right, attempting to wriggle out of Kek's grip, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

"No one will help you," Kek growled, using his grip on the pale man to force him backwards until his back met a wall. Kek leaned threateningly over him, hissing, "Now, tell me your name."

The white haired man licked his lips nervously, eyes travelling back over to the puppet show.

"I said no one would help you!" Kek all but roared, glaring right into the pale man's face. "Now just tell me your damn name!"

The pale man's chin lifted as something sparked in his green eyes. "I don't need to tell you anything."

Kek stopped short, dark violet eyes going wide in surprise. No one disobeyed him, especially not fluffy-looking pale men with too-bright green eyes and weak, fragile skin. Kek could so easily slit this man's throat...

"Let go of me."

The low, calm voice was quietly alluring, sending bolts of surprise straight through Kek's chest. Tanned hands tightened instinctively on slender shoulders, dark violet eyes narrowing to dangerous slits as he glared down into the cool green gaze of the other, fury slowly building in Kek's stomach. _No one_ said no to him and got away with it.

The pale man met Kek's dark gaze, his green eyes perfectly calm. He repeated the sentence again, with a little more confidence to his tone. "Let go of me."

Kek swallowed. Something about that voice was so alluring ... and Kek didn't want to blemish that perfect pearly skin...

With a low growl, Kek ripped away from the pale man, his brow furrowed and features twisted into an expression of pure fury. Green eyes blinked up at him, a small sigh of relief just escaping those pale lips before the smaller man slipped away from the wall and slowly walked away, leaving Kek a fuming, burning mess on the pavement.

Turning back just briefly, the pale man murmured, "Don't follow me anymore," before turning with a flick of white hair and disappearing back into the crowd.

...

Kek gave chase.

He ran after the white haired man for hours, searching the whole festival, barrelling through the crowds of people with no mind to where he was going until he finally caught onto the sight he most desired; that familiar flash of white. Kek ran after it as fast as he could.

Rounding a final corner, Kek skidded to a halt when he caught sight of white hair in the queue at another stall. The pale man was smiling a little, his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans as he hummed tunelessly, swaying back and forth and paying no mind to the slightly odd looks he was receiving. Kek watched with wide eyes, raking his gaze over the slender shoulders and apparently fragile features, knowing full well that there must be much more to him than met the eye. How else would he have succeeded in getting away from Kek?

Not the Kek had let him get far.

As the man stepped up to the stall, turning bright green eyes on the stallholder, Kek slipped a little closer, ducking and weaving through the crowds in an attempt to keep out of sight, knowing full well that the reaction of the green-eyed man would not be a good one were he to see his supposed 'stalker' again. Kek found that word a little harsh, although it brought an evil smile to his malicious lips.

Kek bounded another step closer and examined the game the pale man had stopped at; it was a coconut shy. The woman running the stall had long brown hair and brown eyes to match, her skin pale but with a slight Hispanic tinge. They twinkled with mischief as she smiled at the pale man. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to play, please," that same low burring voice spoke, and Kek couldn't stop himself from leaning closer. Something about the pale man just intrigued him, grabbing Kek's attention the moment he spoke. Kek was powerless in his grasp. With surprising dexterity, Kek closed the last bit of distance between himself and the pale man, ignoring the angry shouts as he jumped the queue. As soon as he was within touching distance, though, the pale man turned bright green eyes on him, and Kek froze.

Green eyes seared into dark violet.

The pale man blinked up at Kek after a moment, drawing back a small step before turning back to the woman and smiling. "And, I'll pay for a game for this gentleman, too. We'll play together."

Kek's jaw dropped.

There was no way that this man was paying for a complete stranger, never mind a complete stranger who had been stalking him for practically the entire day. In fact, the pale man had made it perfectly clear to Kek just what he thought of him the last time they spoke, when Kek had practically molested him in the street.

What was going on here?

The pale man turned with a smile as the woman handed him six rings, passing three of them to Kek. "Go on, it's alright. You go first."

Kek stared in shock, his violet eyes wide. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably," the green-eyed man shrugged, "But so are you, so we should be alright."

Kek stayed silent for another shocked moment before releasing a dark laugh, grabbing the rings from the man's hand. "Fair enough. But I should warn you – I _always_ get what I want."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Green eyes ran appraisingly over his vast, cloaked form before a small smile graced pale lips. One gentle hand was placed on Kek's arm, tugging him over to the coconut shy. Kek was startled enough to allow himself to be led over there with little to no resistance, his brows furrowing dangerously when the pale man beckoned for him to go first.

Neither of them won anything at that stall, but just after the pale man threw his last ring Kek caught his slim shoulder, refusing to let him leave. "Why did you do that?"

The pale man blinked up at him. "Do what?"

"Play with me." Kek folded his arms, stubbornly blocking the pale man's path. "You wouldn't even tell me your name earlier. Why are you being all pally now?"

The pale man smiled slightly, tucking a strand of white hair behind his ear. "You intrigue me. Plus, you stalked me all day. I'm allowed to want to know a bit more about you, I think."

Kek grinned. "Tell me your name."

"Tell me yours first," the pale man countered.

Kek's brows lowered. "I'm Kek."

"Hello, Kek. I'm Ryo." One pale hand was extended, taken in a firm tanned grip. Pale lips stretched into a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

...

Kek and Ryo spent the better part of the next two hours wandering hand in hand through the festival, and Kek had to admit that it was more entertaining to have the pale-haired man by his side. The two of them wandered the streets for a while longer before finally taking a seat in a small cafe, shaded from the bright sun. It was empty, the last rays of sunlight slanting through the blinds at the window, the electric lights dim and dull, casting long shadows in the corners of the old cafe. It was to one of the shadowy corners that Ryo led them, sitting quietly in a seat and gesturing to the one opposite him for Kek.

Kek glowered suspiciously at him as he lowered himself down. "What's this for?"

"You've been stalking me all day." Ryo's voice was soft, that alluring burr still present as he turned clear green eyes on Kek. "I think I'm allowed to question you."

One of Kek's brows shot up. "It wasn't stalking," he grumbled discontentedly, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Sure it wasn't." Ryo's lips quirked upwards slightly. He leaned forwards in his seat, his fingers lacing neatly together on the table as he glanced up at Kek from beneath his lashes, that dazzling green hidden behind pale lids. "Just what possessed you to follow me?"

Kek was brought up short by the question. His dark violet eyes narrowed as they slipped over Ryo's slim form, taking in his slender arms, loose blue jacket, long white hair and, most importantly, those piercing green eyes that were turned so soft now they looked at him.

Kek's jaw set.

"I heard you at the ice cream stand," he started slowly, words pulled reluctantly from between brown lips. "And I thought, well, there's a voice I'd like to hear screaming my name. Then I opened my eyes and saw you, and I knew I had to make you mine."

Ryo quirked a brow. "I had no idea I could make such an impression."

"Well, of course you can!" Kek instantly jumped on the defensive, his back bristling when he caught slight amusement in Ryo's tone. He waved one vast brown hand, gesturing clumsily at Ryo and succeeding in almost knocking over the menus. "Look at you! You're a cute fuzzball. Of course I would want to follow you!"

"I'd rather be a fuzzball than a hedgehog," Ryo murmured.

Kek caught his low words and glared across the table, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?"

Ryo shrugged, and then one pale hand snaked forwards to brush Kek's blond spikes of hair. "This cannot be natural."

"Of course it is!" Kek jerked his head back irritably, glaring across the table. "You think I bother styling my hair?"

Ryo's lips quirked upwards slightly. "From the looks of you, I'd say ... no."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kek looked affronted.

Ryo's smile widened and he leaned forwards a little, white hair falling down around his pale features. "Just, you look like a bit of a mess, Kek."

Kek grunted morosely, the sound of his name dropped in that low, alluring voice enough to calm his more violent tendencies. He still wanted to crush Ryo's skin, though.

Ryo leaned a little further forwards, his head tilting slightly to one side as he studied Kek's features. "What brings you to a festival like Grey Day anyway? No offence or anything, but you don't really seem the type."

"Too right I'm not," Kek snorted. "I'd like to be anywhere other than here. But my stupid little Egyptian friend decided it would be a good idea to drag me out of bed, so here we are. He never showed up, though – probably too busy sleeping with that idiot he calls a boyfriend..."

Ryo pressed his hands to his mouth in a quiet stream of laughter, green eyes sparkling when they met Kek's gaze.

Kek glowered. "What?!"

"N-nothing," Ryo chuckled. "Just, you got dragged out of bed to a children's fair, only to stalk me all day? That's kind of messed up."

Kek growled, folding his arms and leering across the table. "No, it isn't. Messed up would be setting a bomb off in the middle of the square so all those stupid attractions get blown to bits. Or if I actually did something useful and slaughtered one tenth of the people here, then the world would be rid of a few more childish idiots. Like my dumb friend and his bastard of a boyfriend."

"You ... are actually serious, aren't you?" Ryo looked mildly disgusted, edging back a bit. "What am I even doing here?"

"That's a question I'd like to know the answer to; you made it perfectly clear earlier today that you want nothing to do with me." Kek rumbled.

Ryo looked down at the table, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he shifted a little uncomfortably. This, of course, intrigued Kek, and he leaned forwards, hoping to catch Ryo's muttered words.

"You ... wouldn't leave me alone. And you were _so_ ridiculous – I mean, who tries to hide behind a tree and make it look normal? A walking tree? Come on." Ryo's lips twitched into a grin. "Like I'd fall for that. But then I got a proper look at you, and you're such a huge child, but at the same time so ... _alluring..._"

Kek blinked before a wide grin stretched across his lips. "That's exactly the word I've been using to describe you all day."

"I ... what?" Ryo's head snapped up, only to meet a pair of bronze lips falling directly on his own, smothering his mouth in warmth. Ryo's eyes widened, his nostrils flaring in shock, until Kek pulled back and continued conversationally, "Well, your voice, actually, but same difference."

Ryo just stared at him, speechless. "I – you – you just – kissed – _what?!_"

"Well, where did you think this was going?" Kek asked defensively, his lips pursing. "I don't stalk just _anyone_, you know."

Ryo continued to stare.

Kek cursed loudly. "Well, fine! You just carry on looking like that! I mean, Gods, what was I supposed to think when you didn't run a mile from your stalker?" As Kek made to stand up from the table, disappointment sitting low in his gut, two pale hands wrapped around his own and tugged him back down into his seat.

Ryo gazed at him with stern green eyes, a strange flash to them that Kek couldn't place. "I didn't say you could leave."

Before Kek had a chance to respond, Ryo leaned across the table and met his mouth firmly with Kek's. Kek remained speechless, only startled into reacting when he felt a soft tongue brush his lips, pulling him back to the present and forcing him to respond. Kek thrust his tongue forwards with renewed vigour, releasing a low chuckle when Ryo's mouth curved upwards into a smile, their fingers lacing ever more tightly together. The door to the empty cafe opened behind them but Kek paid it no heed, focusing instead on the long pale fingers that were reaching up to caress his spiked blonde hair, Kek's own hands tangling securely in long white locks as he tugged Ryo closer to him, deepening the kiss further.

It wasn't until footsteps sounded behind him that Kek reluctantly pulled away.

"What the ever loving frig is going on here?!"

Kek groaned a little when he recognised that voice, twisting in his head to meet the bright eyes of a very familiar blond Egyptian. Ryo peeked past Kek, his jaw dropping when he saw who it was that had entered; another blond Egyptian was stalking furiously towards the door, behind him another pale, white-haired man, who glared directly at Ryo with crimson eyes burning in shock.

Ryo swallowed.

Kek rolled his eyes exaggeratedly when the new arrival drew closer, turning with a glare. "'Sup, Marik?"

"Don't ''Sup, Marik' me," the smaller Egyptian snarled, his hands replacing Ryo's in Kek's hair and yanking his head painfully backwards. Kek sighed loudly but allowed it; knowing Marik, it was probably better just to let him get whatever was wrong with him out of his system now, rather than trying to fight him. "I come to find you, and this is what I see? You snogging someone in the middle of a public place!"

Kek snorted, a cheeky grin spreading across his features as he met Marik's gaze, still laughing despite the awkward angle. With a very pointed gesture to Bakura, who had entered behind Marik and proceeded to stare in shock at Kek's table, Kek scoffed, "Not like you haven't done it before."

"I'm not kissing a stranger," Marik growled, tugging Kek's head further back and actually managing to produce a wince from the bigger man.

Ryo jumped out of his seat at that, striding quickly over to Marik and grabbing his arm, attempting to calm him down. "Please, Marik, I didn't mean to cause trouble!"

Marik met his gaze for half a second before irritably pulling away, releasing Kek in the process. Kek rubbed his aching head gingerly, sending Ryo an exaggerated eye roll. Marik always managed to overreact over everything, as proven by his next sentence as Marik span back around and advanced on Kek again.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Kek just grinned at Marik. As if. Kek was a lot bigger and faster than Marik, and if their boyhood tussles back in Egypt stood for anything then Kek would have no trouble here.

Unfortunately, he had not counted on Bakura.

"No need," dripped the unpleasant dark voice, sending a glower spreading across Kek's features. "Because I'm going to do it for you."

Kek scoffed when Bakura took a threatening step forwards, but to his utmost surprise it was Ryo that moved next.

"Bakura!" Ryo jumped forwards, covering his mouth with his hands even whilst advancing towards the other white-haired man.

Kek looked a little startled, surprise filling his brain as he looked between them, taking in the remarkable similarity in their features. It wasn't just the hair – their skin, their mannerisms, even their clothes bespoke similarity. A frown creased Kek's brow as he arched one eyebrow. "Wait ... you know each other?"

Ryo stiffened a little, his gaze not moving from Bakura's one inch. His voice was as alluring as ever, even as he spoke words that Kek detested to hear. "He's my brother."

"Brother?" Kek's jaw dropped as he gazed between them. No, no, that couldn't be right – Bakura was a jerk of the highest order, someone Kek hated from the very bottom of his heart. No way could someone as downright rude as that have such a fuzzball for a brother.

"Did the identical looks not tip you off?" Marik practically sneered, still sending daggers in Kek's direction.

Kek put his hands up in mock-surrender, smirk twisting his brown lips. "No need to get snappy, Marik."

"I have every reason to, you bastard!" Marik's voice was increasing in pitch again, becoming increasingly more irritating as he clenched his fists at his sides and rounded on Kek.

Kek glared right back, opening his mouth only for Bakura to interrupt.

"I'm his brother." Bakura's lips curled into a fanged snarl as he advanced on Kek, who was still seated at the table. "The brother who is going to fucking kill you!"

Kek had half a second to think before Bakura was on him, sending him flying towards the floor with crimson eyes burning. Strong pale fingers wrapped tightly around Kek's neck, forcing him back. Kek tried to growl but Bakura was surrounding his Adam's Apple, making speech impossible even as Kek attempted to shove him off. Usually Kek could defeat Bakura no problem, but the damned pale idiot had caught him unawares this time. Kek would not take this embarrassment for long, but spots were starting to appear in his vision the longer Bakura held him down...

"Bakura! No!"

Ryo's low voice was raised in its anxiety, but it had no effect on Bakura as he continued to strangle Kek. It wasn't until Marik lunged forwards that Bakura backed up enough for Kek to manage to land a strong kick to his side, taking great pleasure in the cry that tore from Bakura's lips.

Kek clambered unsteadily to his feet, coughing violently, whilst Bakura attended to the split lip he had managed to give himself when Kek flung him across the cafe. The two eyed each other carefully, Marik and Ryo remaining hovering on the sidelines, until Kek managed to get enough feeling back into his throat to speak. "I didn't think you were capable of actually getting so close to killing me, Bakura."

"I'll be even closer on round two," Bakura hissed, launching himself forwards again and knocking Kek backwards. Kek was ready for him this time, though, brown hands wrapping firmly around pale as Kek forced him back. Bakura retaliated with an elbow to Kek's face, causing blood to stream from his nose.

"You fucking prick!" Kek hollered, advancing again only for Ryo to step firmly between them, hands outstretched as he fixed them both with stern green eyes.

"Stop this now. Both of you." Ryo ordered, glaring at Bakura in particular as he stood in front of Kek. Bakura ignored him, sending one last long glare in Kek's direction before hobbling over to Marik, allowing himself to get distracted by the smaller Egyptian.

Ryo watched them curiously, one of his hands dipping to wrap around Kek's large wrist. Kek looked down and couldn't hold back a grin, tugging Ryo closer even as Marik and Bakura turned to another table in the cafe, distracting themselves in each other, soon forgetting Kek and Ryo. Kek noticed this fact with no small amounts of delight.

Turning instantly to the small pale man at his side, Kek lifted one vast hand and tugged Ryo's face towards him, using their joined hands to pull him nearer. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Ryo smiled a little, but a shiver ran down his form when he glanced back over to Marik and Bakura. Kek followed his line of sight and rolled his eyes, unable to hold back a snort when Bakura pushed Marik into a table, straddling him and kissing him firmly. "Looks to me like they're otherwise occupied. We don't need to worry about them anymore."

"I'd still rather they weren't here," Ryo murmured softly, his fingers tightening around Kek's. "Bakura always manages to ruin everything."

"He's your brother." Kek snorted. "Never saw that one coming."

"You shouldn't really have missed it," Ryo pointed out with a small grin. "And how do you know him, anyway?"

Kek growled low in his throat. "Marik. He was my neighbour when we lived in Egypt, and we moved to Domino together. Then Marik found Bakura, and I get to see that prick every day. Oh joy of joys."

"At least you didn't have to live with him," Ryo pointed out calmly, leaning a little closer into Kek's side.

Kek grinned down at him, tugging his face closer and planting a sloppy kiss on Ryo's lips. "Fair point. Shall we continue this elsewhere?"

Ryo smiled up at him, entwining their hands further and leading him firmly out of the cafe. "Sounds good to me."

**Kek is SO OOC, I'm sorry. I just love fluffy deathshipping. I hope you liked this, Grey, and everyone else who read it! - Jem**


End file.
